


Reload

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, M/M, the sheriff is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles clenches his jaw and shakes his <em>whole body</em>. "No," he says. "Nuh-uh, the last time you were dosed with wolfsbane there were <em>bone saws</em> involved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reload

**Author's Note:**

> "They're not going to believe me if I can't prove that I'm not with the Argents," Derek says, and just because it makes _sense_ , doesn't mean Stiles has to fucking agree with it.

Stiles clenches his jaw and shakes his _whole body_. "No," he says. "Nuh-uh, the last time you were dosed with wolfsbane there were _bone saws_ involved."

Derek sighs like Stiles is the actual worst. "I'm not asking you to chop off limbs here-"

"No, you're asking me to _shoot you,"_ Stiles says, flailing at the world at large _._  "And that is not-"

The gunshot cracks through the argument and Derek grunts, staggering with it. Stiles spins around so violently he almost ends up on his ass.

"That was surprisingly cathartic," his dad says, lowering the rifle.

Stiles gapes. " _Dad._ "

"What?" his dad says, shrugging. "The man wanted to be shot. I'm _helping_."

Stiles' eyes drop to the rifle. "Actually, you're re-loading."

His dad grins. "I could help more?"


End file.
